Fight for Love and Magic
by Jerry236
Summary: This is a love story between an OC and two minor characters. I felt very bad for these two girls, so the least I could do was put them in a story and try to change their fate.
1. The Inexperience Mission

**Author's Note : This will be a two-chapter love story between Fighter, Wizard from Goblin Slayer and the OC. The OC will be the reader, especially those who like Goblin Slayer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer! If you are unfamiliar with the Manga and/or Anime, I suggest you read the Manga or watch the Anime first. With this in mind, you should know the feelings towards the story in question will not be accurately. With that in mind, the creator of the story has no intention of offending the creators Kumo Kagyu, its franchise, the series itself, or the people who like the series. Without further ado, enjoy the story. **

**Hello everyone, this is my first story of Goblin Slayer!**

* * *

***Adventurer's P.O.V.***

My name is Adventurer. I'm 17 years old and this is my first day as an adventurer. My hair color is (h/c) and my eyes are (e/c), I grew up in a normal village learning of the dangers of non-human species such as Dragons, Orcs, especially… Goblins. I don't harbor any hatred towards goblins I only see them as a race that needed to be stopped. I have a mom and a little sister back home. My dad died, before I was old enough to remember his face. My mother was pregnant with my sister at the time. I told them I would make them money by taking tough jobs I can handle. I learned many different craftsmanship while training with a strong blacksmith starting with learning how to use daggers, swords, spears, even bows and arrows in order to survive in a cruel world such as this. I also learned healing magic from a nun at a church in case I get injured. I also collect potions in any case I need them. I carry daggers under my length cloak that covers down to my ankles.

It was a normal day in a not named place. The sky was blue, people were walking it was peaceful around these parts. Minutes later, Adventurer arrived inside of the guild office and met a busty woman with blonde hair and golden eyes at the front desk. She had her hair tied into a side plait, and she also wore a guild uniform. She was called Guild Girl.

"Hello, welcome to our Guild office!" Guild Girl said all cheerful.

"Hi." I responded as I arrived at the front desk inside the office.

"So, are you new here?" Guild Girl asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"And do you know how to read and write?" Guild Girl asked.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Good," Guild Girl then gave him an application. "All I need you to do is fill out this application." She said.

"Okay," I took the application and filled it out as fast as he could without skipping through it, then gave it back to the woman at the front desk when I was done. "Here you go."

"Wow, that was fast." Guild Girl was surprised. She then looked over at his application. "okay, it says that you are seventeen years old and that you have trained in the art of craftsmanship and also in healing?" she asked while reading the application.

"I learned to read and write fast." I responded.

"Here." Guild Girl placed a tag on the front desk. "This will serve as part of your identification." I took the tag and stared at it. "There are ten ranks from lowest to highest. From the bottom, you'll start with Porcelain, then Obsidian, then Steel, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Bronze, Silver, then the second highest is Gold. And last but not least, the highest is Platinum. However, the highest rankings you will see the most is silver. If you look at your tag, you will see that you have a Porcelain tag which is the lowest of the rankings." Guild Girl stated.

"I see. I'm simply starting from the bottom in order to get to platinum." I said.

"Correct. If something on a quest you take ever goes wrong, it can simply identify you." Guild Girl also stated. "That's it for your registration." She then pointed at the quest board. "If you look behind you, you'll see a number of quests that you could take that is suitable for you. Or you could join a guild which has higher ranks." Guild Girl stated.

Out of nowhere, I was confronted by a teenage boy with parts of armor. He had brown hair, brown eyes, bandages on his face, and a red headband. He was called Warrior. He had begun to lean on the front desk.

"Hey, we're gonna go on a quest, you wanna come?" the Warrior asked.

I turned my head only to see Warrior. "You're talking to me?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah dude, my adventurer party needs a healer. We couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation learning that you were also a healer. We have an urgent quest attack and we're looking to add someone with the right skills in training as soon as possible. Will you come with us?" Warrior asked.

"That depends, what kind of quest is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Goblin slaying." Warrior said with confidents.

Guild Girl gasped.

"Really? What for?"

"They attacked a village not too long ago. They kill people, steal livestock, supplies, enchanted items, and even kidnapped local girls. We need to rescue them as soon as we can." Warrior said as he winked at Guild Girl.

Two girls then walked up behind Warrior. One of the girls was dressed like an actual wizard. Shae had short red hair and green eyes. Her robe and hat is matching brown, her dress was green, and she had a magic staff. She was called Wizard. The other one was had long black hair in a ponytail that goes to her waist, with dark blue eyes. She was dressed like a fighter. She had a traditional Asian robe with a yellow robe over it. She wore dark fighting pants and brown boots capable of kicking. She was called fighter.

I look at the two girls while Warrior was bragging towards Guild Girl. I took a look at Wizard.

"What?" Wizard asked acting in a Tsundere manner.

I then turned to Fighter. As we locked eyes, I noticed that she was slightly blushing towards me. As she noticed I was looking, she tried to look away.

"All of you are Porcelain ranked, right? It's too risky for you, newbies." Guild Girl said.

"Oh, please. The four of us can handle a bunch of filthy goblins, no problem. Right girls?" Warrior turned and asked Wizard and Fighter.

"R-right." Fighter stuttered. "So adventurer, are you in?" Fighter asked me with the blush on her face a little lightened.

"Just hurry up and decide already." Wizard said as she gave me more attitude.

I thought for a couple of seconds then looked at the three. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Alright! We got a party member!" Warrior said with excitement.

"It's good to have you!" Fighter said as she blushed as she looked at him.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

The four newbies are walking through the woods on a road of dirt. Not to long, they found a small cave where goblins live. There was also a sign made by goblins. It had two red cloths on each side of the sign, a sharp necklace right under a skull on the top.

Warrior took a closer look at the sign then chuckled at us three. "Heh heh."

The four of us quickly walked in the small cave, Warrior carried one torch and I carried another torch with my right hand. We walked in pairs. Wizard walked with Warrior while I walked with Fighter. As the four of us walked, Fighter clutched herself to my left arm. I had slightly blushed as part of her right bosom brushed up to my arm. I look and saw Fighter very close to me.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little cold." Fighter gave an excuse just so she could get close to me.

As we walked further, Warrior saw a sign made by the goblins. "Stop. Look at this." He took another look at the sign. "What the heck is this?" he asked.

"This one is just like the entrance." Fighter noted.

"Wait, I have to ask you guys something." I got all three of their attention. "Warrior, you said you kicked goblins out of a village, right?" Adventurer asked.

"Yeah, I did. Back in my village." Warrior answered.

"When you kicked them, did you notice anything about them?"

"Well, yeah. It was fleeing from my village." Warrior answered.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"What's the point of asking these stupid questions? Let's just move on already!" Wizard yelled in an annoyed manner.

Warrior placed his hand over Wizard's view. "Hold on, Wizard. I think Adventurer is getting onto something." Warrior said.

"This kind of sign. I've seen it before." I gazed at the sign.

"What do you think it is?" Fighter asked.

"I'm starting to remember. This couldn't be the work of ordinary goblins…"

"And?" Wizard asked impatiently.

"This must be the work of a Shaman."

"A… Shaman?" Fighter asked confused.

"Yes. They're like goblin wizards. They're smart enough to plan traps inside of caves like this." I stated as I looked at the sign.

"So, what you're saying that we walked into some kind of trap?" Warrior asked.

"Maybe. It's a haunch. We have to stay careful inside this cave. We'll never know when we'll encounter goblins."

"You know what, let's just keep going." Wizard said as she kept walking. Soon after, Warrior followed after.

As she walked, I stared at her from behind in worry and a little annoyance. _'What's her problem?' _

Fighter then placed a hand on my left shoulder. "Don't worry. She tends to act like that towards a lot of people she meets. Wizard is a graduate from the capital." she stated, then glanced at Warrior whom was ahead of them. "I know that idiot Warrior is always arrogant, always charging headfirst without. a thought. If he can't slash them down, I'll kill him with my powerful kicks." Fighter demonstrated a little bit of her martial arts.

I chuckled. "Thanks. I might be able to use your kicks in the future."

"Uh?" Fighter blushed and rubbed her cheek with a finger. "Yeah."

I looked forward to see my friends moving too far ahead." Right. They're starting to leave us. Let's keep moving."

"Okay." Fighter as she followed me.

We continued to walk further behind Warrior and Wizard. As they walked, Fighter once again clutched onto Adventurer's left arm. "Something wrong?"

"N-no no. I just needed someone to cling on to." Fighter said honestly. "Flare? Where you from? What made you want to become an adventurer?" she asked.

I put a finger on my chin and thought. "I came from a village not far. I have a sister and a mom back home. I told them I would make as much money as I can. I had to master different Arts of craftsmanship."

"Wow. Sounds like you're really talented." Fighter giggled.

"So, what about you?" Adventurer asked.

"I'm an adventurer, because of them." Fighter said.

"Who, Warrior and Wizard?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew Warrior since I was kid. He was like my only friend at the time, after I lost my father." she said as she remembered her father training her. She also reminisced staring at his tombstone in a cemetery.

I saw a worried look on her face. "Oh. Sorry to-"

Fighter cut me off. "You don't need to apologize. He taught me everything I know about Martial Arts."

"That's good to know."

"And another thing. I was thinking after this quest is over, how about the two of us could-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" They heard a scream from in front of them. They were both alerted.

"What was that?" Fighter asked, with her senses now alert and ahead.

"That was scream..." I noted a feminine scream.

Fighter gasped. "Oh no, Wizard!"

We rushed to the scene. As they got there, Warrior was swinging his long sword at the short goblins.

"Warrior!" I called.

"Don't forget about me, dammit!" Wizard yelled, fighting off goblins.

We then saw Wizard pinned to the ground by goblins on her back. She was recently stabbed in the stomach with a poisonous dagger and she's in a lot of pain. The goblin that stabbed Wizard turned and looked at Wizard with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Wizard!" Fighter yelled in shock.

"Damn it!" I grunted and pulled a dagger out of my cloak and threw it directly at the goblin's forehead like a dart. The goblin that was on top of wizard was swiftly killed by the throwing dagger.

"Fighter! Adventurer! I need your help!" Warrior yelled as he continued to swing and miss his targets.

"In a minute!" Fighter as she and Adventurer checked Wizard's body. "Adevnturer, hurry up and heal her." Fighter begged as more goblins approached.

"Not yet. I've seen that kind of dagger before." I noticed the shape of it and realized "Wizard's poisoned!"

"What?! How?" Fighter asked.

"I'll explain later," I then grabbed an antidote from his bag and opened it up. "Fighter, I need you to hold her up."

Fighter held Wizard's upper body up and saw the bottle. "What's that?"

"This is an antidote," he answered Fighter's question and turned to an injured Wizard. "Wizard. Drink this. This will cure the poison." I told Wizard. She then opened her mouth in order to drink the potion. She swallowed the antidote. Wizard then gasped for air then started coughing up saliva. When Adventurer noticed that wizard started making progress, he quickly placed his hand on her stomach and had begun the healing process. **"O mother, abounding in mercy. Lay your blessed hands upon this woman's wounds. Heal her!" **The healing spell activated. The light had shined and Wizard's wound on her stomach healed instantly.

"Good. I'll go help Warrior! You get her out of here!" Fighter said as she went to help Warrior.

I sat up Wizard on a nearby rock. "Stay still. I'll be right back."

"Tha... thanks..." Wizard thanked him. I nodded at her in response then moved on to help.

"Come on, you bastards! I'll take you all on!" Warrior continued to yell at them as he continued to swing carelessly. One goblin was ready to pounce on him Warrior. He quickly spotted the goblin that was ready to pounce. "I'll kill you!" he yelled as he attempted to swing.

As I turned to Warrior, I saw how long his sword was and that it wasn't going to do any good for him. "NO! Warrior! That sword's too long in a cave like this! We need to retreat!"

"No! You all go on without me! I can handle them!" Warrior yelled back.

"No, you can't! Look at your leg!" Fighter pointed out.

"Just shut up and go! Leave me!" Warrior yelled at Fighter. He saw another getting ready to jump towards him. "You're next!" his sword then hit the small cave ceiling. The sword then fell out of his hand after the tip had hit the shallow cave ceiling.

He finally gasped as he looked in that split second, he realized he was surrounded by goblins who had knives in their hands all jumping towards him. His eyes widened. _'Fuck...' _he thought to himself before the goblins completely ambushed him. After that, they dogpile Warrior and started stabbing him immediately, some of them held him down as he was screaming in pain. One of the goblins had an axe and started chopping his arms into chunks of pieces.

As Fighter and I watched in horror as they saw Warrior being stabbed to death, I had already known that it was too late.

Fighter clinched her fists. "Take Wizard and get out of here!" She took a fighting stance.

"No! I need to get you both out of here!" I detested.

"I can fight, too!" Fighter yelled as she swept kicked and punched away few goblins. "Hya!" she yelled and grunted as she tried to roundhouse kick a small goblin, only to be encountered by a Hobgoblin. "Gotcha!" she then gasped as she saw the size of the Hobgoblin.

_'Shit! It's a Hobgoblin!' _I then ran towards Fighter.

The Hobgoblin tightly gripped Fighter's leg. "Let go!" she demanded, but only swung to the wall the first time. "Gachk!" she groaned as she had made contact with a rough cave wall. Blood had come from her mouth after the first impact, the she was swung again to the other wall. "Argh!" she yelled again as she mad impact with the second wall.

"Let her go you dirty green goblin!" I rushed towards the Hobgoblin with Warrior's sword in one hand and a dagger in another.

The Hobgoblin then tried to use her was a clobber against him. Adventurer dodged the swing and jumped high enough to stab the Hobgoblin in his right eye.

The Hobgoblin screeched and dropped Fighter onto the ground and started howling in pain and is trying to get it out. "You tried to use my own partner against me." I clenched onto Warrior's sword and got angry. "You really pissed me off!" _'Warrior... this is for you!' _

I the stuck the blade into the Hobgoblin's throat sticking through other side of the neck. The Hobgoblin started to bleed out and flail trying to get the sword out of its neck but couldn't. The Hobgoblin then collapsed moments later due to the loss of a lot of blood.

I panted as I stared at the Hobgoblin's body. _'There. That ought a-' _

"Help!" Fighter screamed as he turned and only to see the small goblins ripping her clothes off. Her eyes started watering as they continued to rip her clothes off.

I turned around to see small goblins ripping her clothes off. "Oh no, I forgot!"

I quickly pulled out a couple of throwing daggers from my cloak and had perfectly threw them at a few goblins killing them. I quickly rushed towards the goblins in top speed and adrenaline.

The group of goblins chuckled and tore her panties off right in front of me. The small goblins stared at her vagina with amazement and one of them was ready to penetrate the young human. As one was about to grab her ass, that one felt a searing and devastating blow to the face.

"You goddamn dirty green rats I'll kill you all!" I yelled with anger in my voice.

The rest of the small goblins that were there had approached me in a circle formation. I was guarding Fighter's nude body. I was prepared. As they lunged towards me, I slashed and kicked the goblins that were there.

_'This feeling…' _All of a sudden, I felt a powerful surge within my body, as I fought. It was as if I craved for fighting. My mind went black for a few seconds. As my mind had cleared the goblins that I was fighting was dead. I panted a bit and turned around to see Fighter on her stomach and her nude ass almost in midair.

"Fighter! Are you okay?" I quickly grabbed her and tried to stand her up.

"Adventurer," Fighter knew she was in the nude. She had tears run down her face in shame and quickly wrapped her arms around her bosom. Adventurer quickly took off his cloak and gave it to her. She took the cloak and immediately wore it over her slim body. "Y-you saved me!" She got up and hugged me with tears in her eyes. "Aah!" She had begun to sob in my shoulder and I would respond by embracing her. She cried for two minutes.

"Hey..." I looked over at the conscious Wizard. "If you're done crying... we need to get out of here." Wizard said as she continued to lie on a rock.

"R... right. We need to get out of here before more of them come." I told Fighter.

Fighter slowly nodded towards me. "I'll get her." She stopped crying for a bit and moved towards her friend Wizard.

I then walked over and bent down to Warrior's corpse on the cave ground. As I looked on, Warrior was already unrecognizable. He was stabbed in lots of places, his arms and legs were chopped in pieces.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to the corpse before leaving. I pulled out another bottle, which was carrying gasoline.

"What are you doing?" Fighter asked as she stopped and looked at me.

I remained silent, as I took the lid off and poured gasoline onto Warrior's body then lit up another torch and threw it at his disfigured body causing it to set on fire.

_'This should keep the remaining goblins busy for a while.' _I thought as I walked off with a hurt Wizard and a half-naked Fighter. _'We failed to locate and defeat the goblin Shaman. I'm starting to realize how much more cruel this world could be. I lost a potential best friend. Nothing was gained from this experience. We just wasn't ready for the task.'_

* * *

**Author's Note : Hello everyone, thank you for the support and for reading my story. So what did you think about it, did you like it or dislike it? This is my first story of Goblin Slayer!**

** When I saw the first episode, I felt really really bad for Fighter. I replaced Priestess with an OC on purpose because, she's really pathetic during the mission. I'm tired of seeing the girl piss herself during dangerous situations. It's like, why are you an adventurer, am I right? This was a fun chapter to make. **


	2. Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to follow my story.**

* * *

***Adventurer's P.O.V.***

A week had passed since that quest failed. When we made it into town, I took the two girls to a nearby hospital. I was inside my new apartment where there was a sink, a table, a desk, an oven, and a bed that can fit at least three people all in the same room. The bathroom is in another room where they have a tub with shower curtain. There is also a bathroom. I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what's next for me.

It really has been a week since we took that quest. Sadly, it was in failure because, the party didn't kill the shaman like the quest demanded. That means we don't get a reward. Adventurer didn't bother showing up at the Adventure Guild because they also would've told him either way. Ever since then, Adventurer had been taking on smaller quests, solo. He once thought about going back to that same cave the next day alone. When I had roamed through town, I heard a couple at a tavern talk about some man in rusty armor called, **Goblin Slayer**. A silver ranked adventurer came in right after we left and slaughtered the remaining goblins. I stayed silent and kept moving.

I sat up and looked at the window. _'I wonder, how Wizard and Fighter are doing? The last time I saw Wizard was when I took her to the hospital to recover. And Fighter, she told me she had to think about her future. I couldn't imagine her expression as she watched the goblins slaughter Warrior in horror. She was nearly raped by those ugly bastards.'_ I gripped my fist angrily._ 'She shouldn't have to experience that kind of horror.'_

I then heard a knock on my door and I got out of bed and walked to the door. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

"Adventurer, it's Fighter, and Wizard." Fighter answered on the other side of the door.

'_Both of them showed up?' _I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it up only to see Wizard and Fighter.

Fighter was dressed in the same attire she had worn previously, and Wizard had a new cloak, a new rod and wizard hat. Adventurer then noticed Wizard was blushing and looking down. "Nice to see you both okay."

"We checked out of the hospital, yesterday." Fighter said.

"That'd great new." I said.

"May we come in?" Fighter asked.

"Well, yes. I have nothing to do today." I said as I opened the door wider to let them in.

"Thanks." Fighter thanked him as they both walked into his apartment.

"It's a little... small, don't you think?" Fighter asked as she examined my small apartment.

"Well, yeah. I just moved into town, and this is all I could afford for now." I closed and locked the door behind me. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, we're okay now." Fighter then placed her hand on Wizards shoulder. Wizard flinched as she felt Fighter's hand on her shoulder. "Wizard has something to say to you." she said.

Wizard met his eyes once again, but the mood in her expression has changed. "Adventurer, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry… for how I treated youback in the dungeon." Wizard said as she gripped her new rod. "You really saved us from those goblins. I never thought I would see the light of day again after what happened." The blush on her face had begun to slowly get bigger, and her eyes had begun to water.

I saw water up and reached in my pocket and pulled out a tissue. "Here." He gave Wizard a tissue.

"Thanks." Wizard took the tissue, she then took off her glasses and wiped her tears.

Fighter then turned to Adventurer. "Anyway, we're here because we are very grateful to you. If it wasn't for you, those goblins would've had their way with us, and god knows what they would've done." Fighter's voice had cracked as she started to tear up.

"Do you need one, too?" I asked.

Fighter shook her head no. "No, I can handle it." She instantly wiped away her tear by placing a finger over her eye.

"I'm sorry about Warrior." I apologized as I looked down.

The two girls saw the sad expression on his face and they both felt sad too. "We know you are." Wizard said.

"Believe me, we miss him too." Fighter said as she placed her hand on her heart. "Also. There's another reason why we both came here. We like to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

Fighter looked down and blushed. "I know that this is coming out of nowhere, but-"

"Are you... a virgin?" Wizard asked.

I blushed at the question. "Yes, but why would you ask that?"

"I'll be honest with you, since you saved us." Fighter reminisced back when she saw him for the first time. "When we met last week, I kinda had… a crush on you."

"Really?" I asked and Fighter nodded yes. "So, what's this about? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Because we… we like you a lot." They both said with honesty in their voices.

I blushed harder after hearing their confessions. I was speechless for the moment. "Wow, I-I don't really know what to say to that…" I stuttered.

"Please, don't say anything." Fighter moved closer to me. She grabbed my shirt and tried to lift it up. I grabbed her wrists to try to make her stop.

Wizard walked behind me and lifted my shirt from behind, revealing my upper back. She rubbed my back with her soft hands and moaned. I ended up releasing Fighter's hands as I was distracted by Wizard's soft touch.

Fighter removed my shirt entirely and pressed her hands onto my chest. She gently rubbed down, feeling the soft touch. Wizard wrapped her arms around my chest from behind while continue to moan.

I accidentally let out a moan, as well. Fighter looked eyes with mine placed her gentle hands on his shoulders. She wasn't tall enough to reach my face, so she got onto her tippy-toes in order to reach and kissed my lips.

As she had, she gave him his first ever kiss. I then kissed her back by in passion. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing until they both started gasping for air.

Wizard moved next to Fighter and stood right in front of me. Her face was a little pink, though. "My turn." she dropped her rod and took off her hat, her cloak and glasses. Her emerald green eyes locked on with mine. She cupped my face and kissed my lips, passionately.

I responded by kissing her back as well and grabbed her hips. Somehow, wizard won through dominance as our tongues had fought. I then found myself on my own bed when I opened my eyes. Wizard crawled on the bed like a cat and also on top of me. She gazed at me hit me with another kiss. As they had locked tongues, Wizard grabbed and connected her left hand with his right as they make out.

Wizard gasped for air and she lifted her head up just to look at me at a certain view. I stared into her emerald green eyes once more and glanced down at her body. I noticed her cleavage.

"See anything you like?" Fighter teased as she caught me staring at Wizard's breasts.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded honestly.

Wizard lowered her head and pecked my chest. I watched her work my body, as I pretend to be helpless. She sat up and grabbed the bottom of her dress. She lifted it up over her head, revealing her slim figure, the scar she had on her lower chest. Her breasts bounced a bit as she lifted her dress over her head.

I blushed and my mouth was open, but not widely. Wizard saw and blushed. "Do you like it?"

I ignored her question and grabbed her breasts immediately. Wizard moaned and her head shot up. My fingers did the work as I stroked her big breasts. She continued to moan, as her mouth was open. Her right hand was placed over my left, as I massaged her right breast. My right hand left her breasts and moved downwards her back, stroking her soft ass, which earned more moans.

Fighter watched us make out for a minute, then decided to separate us. Wizard lied next to me as Fighter stood. As she glanced down at my body, she noticed a bulge in my pants and giggled at me. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

I raised my head and saw the bulge in my pants and blushed. I couldn't deny her sweet words. "You're right about that."

"Let's see what is inside here," Fighter used her hand and rubbed my erection. I suddenly felt warmer as she rubbed in circles. She unzipped my pants and removed my boxers to only find my member. "Oh, wow." She blushed and smiled.

"What?"

"You're big." She noted as she grabbed my member. I yelped as soon as she touched it. Her tongue made contact with the tip of my member and started licked, licked. I felt greater when she started stroking my member. As I moaned, I thought it couldn't feel any greater than this. It was my first blowjob. "God." I murmured.

crawled forward to him and laid his head down gently on a pillow. She crawled over him. Fighter followed his eyes, she realized he was staring at her lovely breasts. Fighter looked at her own breasts. "Do you like them?"

"Mhm." he nodded.

"Guess what, you get to touch them."

"Really?"

"Yes." Fighter grabbed his hands and placed them onto her own breasts. Adventurer gulped the begun to lightly squeeze them only to get a few light moans from Fighter. Adventurer heard moans from her and started squeezing a little harder causing more moans from her. He squeezed hard on her left breast which caused her to groan. "Ow...! Take it easy, I'm not a cow." Fighter said. "Sorry." Adventurer started squeezing a little gentle which caused more moans out of Fighter. She then leaned her head down towards his face and started kissing again for at least ten seconds.

"Hey, what about me?" Wizard asked as she moved to the bed as well. "Move over." she said and Fighter moved off of Adventurer as she demanded. Wizard looked down at Adventurer's pants and discovered a bulge in his pants. "Hm..." she placed her hand on his crotch. "What do we have here?" she licked her lips and started rubbing his bulge. Wizard had unbuttoned his pants and proceeded to unzip it. As she had done that, part of his boxers was revealed and the bulge Adventurer had in his pants had gotten bigger. "Oh my..." she then took her right hand and reached inside of Adventurer's boxers in search for his penis.

Adventurer gasped as he felt her smooth hand touching his penis. "W-wizard!" he stuttered.

"Does it feel good?" she asked as she looked at him only to see him nodding at the pleasure. "Good." She then kept rubbing his penis inside of his pants. Fighter took his pants off revealing a boner in his boxers.

"Someone's getting horny, I see." Fighter teased.

Wizard stopped rubbing my bulge and had took off my boxers, revealing his boned penis. Fighter and Wizard couldn't believe their eyes of how big it was. "My gosh... it's big." Wizard said.

"And it looks so delicious." Fighter said as she started drooling over it.

"So, uh… what's next?" I asked, nervously.

Wizard and Fighter both sat up and grinned at one another. Fighter held him down from behind while Wizard moved downwards and grabbed his testicles.

"Ah!" I gasped lightly squealed, as Wizard was hand massaging my testicles.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Wizard asked.

My eyes were shut and I nodded. "Yeah, it does!"

"Really? Wait til' you come savor this..." Wizard grabbed my penis and started licking it upwards and downwards like a frozen treat on a stick. As she's licking, Fighter began rubbing her hands on his chest to make me feel good. Wizard then placed her mouth on the tip of his my and had started stroking up and down stroking the whole thing.

I yelped as my eyes shot open, feeling the warming wet sensation. My eyes moved down and saw Wizard stroking. _'So, this is what they call a blowjob. I'm... feeling real good right now.' _Wizard then kept stroking for a few minutes.

I started feeling weird all of a sudden, he started to feel that his penis started to burst at any second. _'What is this I'm feeling? I feel like something's about to burst inside me.' _I thought. Moments later, Wizard had finished stroking and begun rubbing her breasts between his penis. Minutes of Wizard giving him a boobjob, I suddenly uncontrollably squirted semen onto Wizard's chest and face.

"I'm sor-" I tried to apologize but was cut off by Wizard.

"Don't be. I wanted that... to happen." Wizard said then licked some semen off her luscious lips. She then lied on her back with her hands behind her head, waiting for me to make a move. Fighter leaned down and kissed my lips, upside down, then removed her soft hands off my chest, letting me sit up.

I looked at Wizard next to me and crawled over her body and started making out with her by kissing. Our tongues were locked as they each tried fighting in dominance, but I proved victorious as his tongue. I sat up and looked at her pretty body. "Go on, don't be shy." Wizard said as she blushed.

"Alright." I leaned downwards and started sucking on her left neck. Wizard started moaning silently. He continued for a while until he moved down to her collarbone. After that, I moved down and saw her round soft breasts. As I looked up at Wizard's face for permission, she nodded at me.I moved my head down and grabbed both breasts, squeezing and massaging with my fingers.

Wizard had begun moaning as she is feeling the pleasure. He then started licking and sucking her right nipple as my right hand pinched her left, which made her moan a little louder.

I stopped teasing her breasts after five minutes. Next, I slid downward to her stomach where he saw the scar and started kissing it. Wizard started giggling out of randomness. I stopped for a moment to check on Wizard.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, sorry. I'm just a little ticklish, that's all. Please keep going." Wizard said.

I did whatever she said, as she stopped giggling temporarily. I kissed down from her stomach and spotted her womanhood. Wizard didn't hesitate to open her legs for me, so I could do what I do best.

I licked Wizard's open pussy, which made Wizard hot. Her eyes were close, her face was heating, and moans were what I could here. She clutched onto the end of the bed, as I licked.

"Don't stop." Wizard begged as she moaned.

I took a few minutes licking her pussy, until she squirted some of her human juices on my face. I stopped and sat up, looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Wizard apologized.

"Oh, you'll be soon enough." I smiled and opened legs wide. I positioned my penis between her legs, so I could penetrate her pussy. "I'm gonna destroy it." I snickered as I gave her a heads up.

"Alright. Don't do it so rou—ah!" I cut Wizard off as I thrusted my penis inside of her pussy. "Ah... Ah!" Wizard gasped a little loudly from feeling his penis inside of her.

Blood dripped from her pussy, meaning that she is a virgin. Her eyes had begun to water from the pain. "It's so... hot right now..." she said.

I thrust back and forth inside of her. Her moans had stayed the same by each thrust. We were rocking back and forth on the bed I felt my penis tightening hard. _'Wizard is so tight... I heard things like this before, especially if you were a virgin.' _I thought as I groaned. I grabbed her thighs tightly, so I won't lose control. As I am thrusting inside of her, Fighter who was watching me thrust from the side bent over Wizard's body, stood right in front of me with her legs across Wizard's body, grabbed my face with her soft beautiful hands and kissed me tenderly.

I kissed her back in a tender manner and used my hands and wrapped them around Fighter's waist as I continued to thrust inside Wizard. We kept this up for a couple of minutes until Fighter and I gasped for air.

Fighter moved to the side once again and started touching herself, like she would moan as she groped her breast and jerk off in her pussy, as she watched me thrust.

I continued this position for a few minutes until I felt something inside me about to burst again. _'There it goes again...' _I felt hot within my lower abdomen again.

I heard Wizard's voice. "Adventurer... Adventurer..." I heard Wizard pant as she called my name.

"What?" I answered.

"My walls are nearly broken..." Wizard panted, honestly. "Please, finish it...!" she pleaded. I smiled and thrust a little faster and harder than before. Wizard was getting hotter and hotter every time I thrust. Her moans became even louder. She could feel it too, like she's suddenly going to burst as well. "I'm gonna... I'm gon-gonna come!" she yelled.

"M-me too!" I said. Not long, they both came within seconds. Wizard's entire body was a light shade of red and she panted heavily after having losing her virginity to me. I ejected myself from her pussy and allowed Wizard to rest a bit. I kissed her cheeks and slid my hand down her ass.

"Aww. I wanted to have your first time." Fighter pouted.

"Hmph," I placed my hand on her smooth shoulder. "Don't worry, I still have a lot more in the tank." I said. Fighter gasped happily and blushed. I grabbed the tip of her chin with my fingers and pulled her in and kissed her lips for a matter of seconds. I laid her down on her back next to Wizard, a few inches apart.

"Adventurer, I'm kinda scared." Fighter confessed as she blushed.

"But why?" I asked.

"I know this is my first time doing this, but..." Fighter then thought back when the goblins tried to have their way with her. "I can't help but think back when the goblins tried to rape me..." her eyes started to water.

"Do you... see me as them?" I asked in disappointment.

Fighter shook her head no. "N-no! You saved my life! I'm grateful for that. It's just-" Her eyes looked away from me.

I quickly placed my hand over her mouth. "Shhh. I know it seems hard for you to maintain, but you're stronger than that." I said encouraging her. "Besides, I'm here to protect the both of you." I wiped the tears from her eyes.

Fighter than smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck bringing me in closer. We gazed into each other's eyes and proceeded to kiss each other. We kept making out for approximately three minutes until we had no choice but to gasp for air.

I brought her up, then she pinned me down on my back out of nowhere. As Fighter leaned over me, her breasts was hanging above me, as I stared. Fighter then grabbed her juicy breasts together and started rubbing them up and down onto my bare chest, back and forth, back and forth.

"Do they feel good?" she asked. I nodded my head. She kept this rotation going for ten seconds until she sat up.

"Hm?" I looked at her as she groped and circled her breast with a finger. She was giving me a hint that I was allowed to do what I please with them. She called me up with an index finger. I sat up and she moved closer, leaned her chest towards my face. I had a good view of her breasts. I didn't hesitate to grab one of her soft breasts. I started rubbing them, licking them, sucking them, softly biting her on hipple nipple. I heard moans from her as I continued to play with her breasts. Fighter placed her hands and briefly stroked my hair. I pinched her left nipple and suddenly a little bit milk squirted from her breast. I sucked on her nipple as I tasted it. I started to savor them.

"How... is it?" Fighter asked me.

I blushed and answered as milk dripped from my lip. "It's good..."

Fighter then turned around and bent over, doggy style. "Come on, you don't want this to go to waste, do you?" Fighter asked as she used her fingers and opened her clit. I shook my head no, and I quickly moved behind her. As she is bent over, I look at her backside and noticed her pretty it was. I rubbed her smooth back down to her bottom. Fighter moaned as I continued to rub her bottom.

Shortly after, I leaned my head down and spotted her clit. I used my hand and opened her clit, then I used two of my fingers to enter her clit. Fighter moaned as she is feeling two of my fingers inside of her. I took them out and looked at the wet juice on my fingers. "Seems somebody's wet." I chuckled and teased her.

"Just hurry and get in there..." Fighter said a little embarrassed.

"Alright." I said as I positioned myself behind her. "Here I go!" I said as I ready to penetrate her pussy.

"Ah!" Fighter gasped as she felt me force myself in with a single thrust. I felt virgin blood _pouring_ from her vagina. "Yeah... like that." She said as her upper body lied on the bed. I began to thrust faster then when I did it with Wizard. I was riding her bottom like how animals would breed. "Harder, Adventurer... harder!" She said groaning from the thrusts.

"Okay!" I responded as I thrust harder like she said. Fighter's moans got louder and louder through each hard thrust. I kept thrusting for a while until I felt I was going to explode again. "Fighter. Just to give you a heads up, I'm about to-"

Fighter cut me off. "So am I...!"

"Let's do it!" I yelled.

"Alright!" she replied. I kept thrusting inside of her until we came. "Ah!" Fighter gasped as she caught an orgasm. _'It's so good. So good. I want more... more!' _Fighter had been filled with lust in her eyes. I could see the heart-shaped pupils in her eyeballs, the blush on her face, I could also feel her body language.

I panted heavily,_ 'I barely have anything in the tank after that last came. I don't know how long I can go...' _Fighter sat up and turned to me with lust in her eyes.

"Adventurer... please, more. I want more." I saw the lust in Fighter's eyes and I obeyed. I then lied on my back so Fighter can do me. "Mmmm." Fighter licked her lips as she crawled over my body. She stood and positioned her vagina over my erected penis, Fighter slammed down on it reconnecting us.

"Uh!" Fighter gasped once again. I groaned when she slammed herself onto me. She then started riding me before I could say anything. I gripped her hips firmly as she continued to ride back and forth. Fighter's body arched as she moved her hips back and forth, in and out, slower and faster. Her moans had gotten louder and louder. Moments later, I started to feel cramps in my lower abdomen. "Ngh!" I cringed.

Fighter saw the look on his "Don't stop... don't... stop..." Fighter begged.

I listened and began to thrust even faster inside of her. "Yeah... that's it. Keep going... right there, right there!" she said as she moaned out loud. I felt her muscles tighten even harder around my erection.

"Fighter, I'm about to give it all I got!" he told her as he groaned.

"Okay! Let's come together!" she cried. A minute later, they both finally climax at the same time giving it all they had. Fighter had finally let out a scream.

"Yes...!" She caught a deep orgasm. Fighter then collapsed onto his breathless body. Seconds later, they both panted heavily, tears had streamed from Fighter's eyes. Her entire body was a light shade of red, and she was really tired.

I gently moved Fighter off of me to the right. I looked to my left and saw a sleeping beautiful Wizard. I chuckled and noticed her resting body and carefully pulled her body towards me. I looked and saw Fighter on my right and then carefully pulled her to me.

I looked to my left and right and noticed something. Two of the most beautiful women were literally sleeping next to me on each side. "Wow. I am a lucky bastard, aren't I?" I pull the cover over us as we lied on the bed. _'This is really amazing.' _I smiled as I rested.

**Fin.**


End file.
